


When The Curtain Goes Down

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Patrick has plans.*Yes I know crappy summary but I hope you enjoy*





	When The Curtain Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Patrick for the picture that inspired this short ficlet. 
> 
> Kudos and comments if you enjoyed. I'm glad I'm writing again. :) even if it's smut.

Pete watched Patrick dance across the stage and swing his guitar behind his back before he grabbed the mic off the stand. Patrick glanced at Pete and Pete got a look at the front of his jeans - tucked to the left tonight and possibly commando. Pete's interest was piqued way before that but Patrick under the lights singing his heart out made it that much more sexier. Pete smiled his wide open grin and Patrick turned around to face the crowd and finish the show out.

An hour later, Patrick had Pete cornered in the shower room with the door locked so they had privacy. Patrick's hat was on the sinks and Patrick mumbled as he kissed along the edge of Pete's sweaty t-shirt, “Gonna make you moan so loud when I'm buried in ass.”

“Fuck Trick.” Pete panted. 

Patrick pulled away completely and Pete made grabby hands which made Patrick step further away. “Strip.” Patrick said as he reached for his own shirt.

Pete stripped quickly and watched Patrick throw his clothes off to the side, no underwear tonight, before he moved back into Pete's space. Patrick pulled Pete into a kiss and nibbled his bottom lip. Pete's hands went to Patrick's hips and he squeezed as he pulled him flush against his body. Patrick groaned and held Pete's shoulders. He thrust his hips and his dick connected with Pete's inner thigh and he gasped at the sensations. 

Pete made a noise in the back of his throat and he pulled out of the kiss. “Patrick, baby, fuck.” 

“Getting there. Did you clean yourself before the show?”

“I always do.” Pete panted as Patrick slid his hands down to his ass cheeks.

“Good.” Patrick pressed a kiss to Pete's collar bone. 

“Turn around and spread your legs.” Patrick stepped back and Pete turned around and pressed his body against the tiles.

Patrick got on his knees and held the back of Pete's thighs. Making Pete feel good while he was in charge was one of Patrick's favorite things in and out of their bedroom. They'd be late for bus call but Patrick didn't care. His main focus was to see if he could give Pete three orgasms instead of the easy two. He got to work kissing, licking, and nibbling the backs of Pete's thighs as went closer to his goal at his pucker. 

Pete whimpered and whined as Patrick toyed with him - his dick was pressed against the tiles and he pressed closer to the wall gaining friction. Patrick gripped Pete's upper thighs as he bit Pete's left ass cheek then he moved to the other while Pete squirmed and let out a loud yelp when Patrick bit him. His dick was about to explode but he didn't know if he could come yet or if Patrick had other plans.

“Trick please? Trick?” Pete whimpered as he felt Patrick licking and kissing along the bite marks soothing the skin. He always took care of Pete.

“Come.” Patrick whispered against his ass cheek while his fingers on his free hand gave Pete's ball sac a small rub and tug and Pete cried out, “Holy shit...so good...fuck me Trick.”

Patrick saw Pete's come dripping down the wall and he caught some of it in his hand before he placed his mouth where he wanted to from the start and gave Pete's puckered hole a lascivious swipe of his tongue and Pete let a moan that could definitely be heard in the hall outside. Patrick stiffened his tongue and pressed past the ring of muscle and suckled at the pucker. 

“Gods...so good.” Pete moaned.

Patrick thrust his tongue deeper and worked the pucker with his lips. Pete clenched around Patrick's tongue and moaned. Patrick pulled his tongue out and licked and suckled the area and he slipped his come covered fingers into Pete's ass and his free hand travelled slowly over Pete's groin area until he got to his half hard dick and he squeezed. Pete moaned and panted and arched into the tile as Patrick found the small bundle of nerves and massaged the sac. 

As he watched his fingers disappear into Pete's ass, Patrick looked over his band mate's body bowed and ready to come. His other hand kept a slow pace on Pete's dick as it hardened under his touch. He moved his mouth over the enticing globes and said, “You are amazing Pete. Are you ready to come again?”

“Please...please?” Pete got out, his stomach taut and not knowing what direction to go. He rocked his body and Patrick pulled his fingers out and stood up behind his lover and pushed himself in to the hilt. “Fucking hell Trick!”

“You feel so good Pete.” Patrick purred as he gripped Pete's hips and attached his mouth to the back of Pete's neck.

Pete babbled, “Come, please?”

Patrick sped his lazy strokes up on Pete's dick in his palm and started moving his own hips slowly. He lapped at the sweat dripping down Pete's back and Pete moaned and cried out when Patrick bit his shoulder blade and he came a second time against the tile. 

“Trick...baby…” Pete said almost out of breath. 

Patrick paused and asked, “Yes Pete?”

Pete shivered and clenched around Patrick's dick before he answered, “Wanna face you for the third.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Patrick eased out Pete and he got a good look at their surroundings - the sink counter or a long bench in the handicapped area. “Bench will hold us.”

“Kay...good...good.” Pete said.

Patrick stepped back from pinning Pete to the wall and when Pete turned around he was pulled into a deep wet kiss. Patrick gripped his shoulders and let his tongue mingle with Pete's before he pulled away reluctantly and said, “Let's go to the bench.”

Pete started walking and Patrick put his hand on his lower back and Pete said, “I'm going to feel this all night in all the right ways.” 

“I'm looking forward to it.” Patrick said as they reached the bench. 

Pete laid down on the bench and he spread his legs in invitation. Patrick followed him onto the bench and Pete wrapped his legs around Patrick's waist. “Show me what what you got.”

“My pleasure baby.” Patrick said as he eased back inside Pete. He braced his hands by Pete's shoulders and worked his hips against Pete's ass. He looked down at Pete and sped up. His sweat dripped onto Pete’s chest and Pete grinned.

“Feel so good...harder.” 

Patrick got on his knees and raised Pete's hips further off the bench and he moaned, “Fuck. Gonna come like this.”

“Come baby.” 

Patrick pushed in a few more times and then he couldn't hold himself anymore and came deeply inside Pete. He collapsed onto Pete's chest and he said, “Fuck.”

Pete stroked his sweat slick back and said, “I love you.”

“Love you too Petey but we didn't get to your third orgasm.” Patrick ever the perfectionist commented.

“We did. I came when you did.”

“Good.”

Pete held him close for a few minutes and then said, “We need to clean up and spray everything down so we can go get yelled at for having really great sex after the show.”

“Can we walk?” Patrick said as he rearranged himself on top and eased himself out of Pete. 

“We can lean on each other and you can growl and flip everyone off like the overprotective boyfriend you are.”

“I am.” Patrick said as he pressed a kiss into Pete's neck.

“Let's go before they leave us.” Pete coaxed as he rubbed Patrick's back. 

Patrick stood up reluctantly and helped Pete off the bench. Pete wobbled and Patrick kept him upright and they went to a shower nozzle and turned it on so they could clean off some of the immediate smell of sex and once they became a bit more human Pete went to the handicap stall and rinsed the bench off and Patrick washed the tile off where it all started. Then they redressed in their stage clothes and left the shower room.

Patrick kept his arm around Pete's waist and Pete's arm was around his shoulders as they walked out to the bus. When they got on the bus, Joe looked at the two and saw the disheveled looks and the love bite on the side of Pete's neck. He as he raised an eyebrow and said, “You fucked again didn't you?”

Patrick used his free hand to throw Joe the bird and tugged Pete to their shared bunk. They pulled their clothes back off leaving them in a pile on the floor and crawled under the covers. 

Pete whispered into Patrick's wet hair, “For us to be a half hour or more, they aren't pissed at is?”

Patrick turned over and said, “I think they lost their surprise when we spent the night fucking in that hotel in New York City.”

“That was the start of many good nights and days.” Pete said wistfully.

“Yes it was. Now let's go to sleep.” Patrick said.

“Definitely getting there. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Patrick said as he gave Pete a goodnight kiss.


End file.
